En busca de la Gloria- Capitulo 1: Devuelta
by BangerzYKlaine
Summary: La historia deja de estar tan centrada en Rachel y se centra en otra chica nueva, Jade. Jesse St. James y Sebastian Smythe vuelve. Amor, engaño, odio, talento, peleas, en fin, algo más de Glee


Rachel esta en la biblioteca y choca con una chica desconocida y causa que se le caigan unas partituras, la chica le habla mal y le dice: "Cuidado por dónde vas" Rachel se da vuelta y se aleja. Luego de esto vemos la sala del club glee hablando de cómo van a ganar las regionales con Vocal Adrenaline de rivales cuando Blaine entra desesperadamente al salón y dice que tienen que ver el video del ensayo de Vocal Adrenaline. Los chicos ven el video, donde cantan Titanium y al final del video se escucha un grito de: "Horrible"

Los chicos sorprendidos y asustados le preguntan a Blaine si sabe quién es el director del coro. Blaine no tiene idea y decide buscarlo. Se descubre el director de Vocal Adrenaline: Jesse St. James  
>Todos los chicos, menos Unique y Tina, le preguntan al señor Schue si sabe quién es y lo conoce. El señor Schue dice que sí y que también es su ex cantante principal.<br>Luego de esto el señor Schue dice que ahora el esfuerzo tendrá que ser mayor ya que gracias a el Vocal Adrenaline es famoso alrededor del mundo. Tina pregunta cómo van a hacer para ganar ahora si antes tenían pocas chances y ahora prácticamente ninguna. Schue dice que conoce a 3 personas que los podrían ayudar.  
>Luego de esto aparecen Schue y Rachel hablando por teléfono cuando Schue le dice que si podía ayudarlos con las regionales y ella le responde: "Justamente tenía una sorpresa para usted" y se ve que Rachel está en la puerta de WMHS.<br>Luego de esto se ve que Tina y Rachel se están abrazando. Hasta que Kitty interrumpe diciendo:"Hermosa escena, pero ¿Como nos va a ayudar ella a ganar las regionales? Schue responde diciendo:"Damas y caballeros esta es Rachel Berry, nuestra antigua cantante principal. Rachel tenemos que mostrarte algo" luego de esto le muestran el video de Vocal Adrenaline y Rachel dice:"O por dios. Señor Schue me siento halagada de que me halla llamado para ayudar pero no entiendo en que puedo ayudarlos. Y el señor Schue responde:"Veras Rachel, vamos a utilizar la técnica de Vocal Adrenaline, nuestra ex cantante principal nos va a ayudar"  
>-"Sigo sin entender"<br>-"Mira Rachel, nuestro rival, como ya habrás escuchado, es Vocal Adrenaline y nos enteramos de que su director es Jesse"  
>-"Jesse St James?"<br>-"Sí, y creíamos que tal vez tunos podrías ayudar"  
>-"¿Cómo?"<br>-"Bueno tú fuiste su novia y son muy, pero muy parecidos. Además tenemos a Unique ." Dice Tina  
>-"Tal vez los pueda ayudar, pero cambiando de tema Quien es la cantante principal?"<br>-"No sabemos. Porque preguntas?  
>-"Porque hoy ella me choco en la biblioteca y se cayeron muchas partituras"<br>-"Genial! Con una canción que a nosotros nos salga bien con coreografía y utilería ellos tienen 10 canciones perfectamente hechas" Dice Jake  
>-"Es verdad" dicen todos<br>-"Es porque ellos no se divierten haciendo canciones y nosotros sí" dice Unique  
>Rachel pregunta porque Unique es tan importante y Tina le dice que porque ella es su ex cantante principal. Rachel le pregunta si Jesse también era su director y Unique dice que sí y que los trataba muy mal porque él buscaba la perfección.<br>Cambia la escena y vemos el ensayo de Vocal Adrenaline, están cantando Diamonds de Rihanna. Al terminar la canción Jesse dice:  
>"Son nefastos, no tienen el talento suficiente como para hacer coros y bailar un poco. La rehacemos en 10 y quiero ver algo tan espectacular que literalmente mis ojos no se puedan cerrar"<br>Luego de que todos corran atemorizados a los vestidores se puede ver que Rachel estaba viendo la performance de Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel Se le acerca a Jesse para hablarle.  
>-"Hola"<br>Jesse sin mirar responde:"Mira entrenador no lo voy a repetir, tu lanzador no va a entrar al equipo".  
>-"No soy el entrenador"<br>Jesse se da vuelta, se sorprende al ver a Rachel y dice:"Hola Rachel, Disculpa pero ...no...No tenía idea de que estabas aquí. Que sorpresa Que haces aquí?  
>-"Vine aquí a verte"<br>-"Ah, no sé qué decir"  
>-"No se hace falta que digas algo. Pero No te parece que estas presionando mucho a los chicos? Lo hacen muy bien"<br>-"Ahí está el problema, no tienen que hacerlo muy bien, tienen que hacerlo perfecto"  
>-"De verdad no crees que es mucha presión?<br>-"No, esto es mucho menos de cómo me trataban a mi o de como yo trato a Jade"  
>En ese momento aparecen los chicos y Jesse dice:"Chicos vayan a casa y descansen. Jade tú te quedas. Ve a mi oficina."<br>Cuando Jesse y Rachel se quedan solos Jesse dice:  
>-"Lo lamento"<br>-"Porque?"  
>-"Por todo. Todas las veces que te tuve en mi poder lo eche a perder y te hice sentir mal. Lo lamento"<br>-"Todo eso está en el pasado, si siguiera enojada contigo no hubiera venido"  
>-"Que paso con Finn?<br>-"Hem... ah... Finn falleció."  
>-"Oh perdón, lo lamento"<br>-"No fue tu culpa, no tienes porque disculparte. Que de tu vida?"  
>-"Nada muy importante. Pero según sé tú ahora eres una estrella en Broadway"<br>-"Pues ya no lo soy, deje ese trabajo, o mejor dicho, me echaron. Ahora tengo otro trabajo"  
>-"Que cosa puede ser mejor que trabajar en la obra de tu sueños, Funny Girl?"<br>-"Nada realmente, pero ahora me ofrecieron hacer una serie con mi vida"  
>-"Guau"<br>-"Me parece raro que no hayas triunfado. Eras muy talentoso."  
>-"Hago obras de teatro muy seguido y tengo una beca en una escuela de canto y actuación. Intenté entrar a NYADA pero estaba tan nervioso que demostré problemas para respirar."<br>-"Yo estoy en NYADA. Pero...Nunca intentaste entrar devuelta? Yo audicione millones de veces y entre"  
>-"No"<br>Cambia la escena.  
>En la nueva escena vemos a Jade en la oficina de Jesse, Jesse le pide perdón por haberla hecho esperar y ella responde:<br>-"Te tengo que decir que mientras tú ligabas, yo moría de hambre"  
>-"No estaba ligando. Estaba hablando con una amiga"<br>-"Sí, claro"  
>Los chicos salen de la oficina y se ve que están comiendo. Cuando Jesse Dice<br>-"Mañana mi amiga va a venir a casa"  
>-"Vas a ligar enfrente de mí?"<br>-"En realidad, preferiría que no te viera."  
>-"Porque?"<br>-"Es que...Ella es la asesora de coros del William McKinley"  
>-"Estás saliendo con el enemigo?"<br>-"Es mi ex novia y la quiero devuelta. Por favor."  
>-"Ok. Pero por las dudas tenemos que hacer números extras de los que ella no se entere"<br>-"Acepto."  
>Vemos al Club Glee<br>-Chicos lo comprobé es una bestia con los estudiantes cuando fui y había terminado un número, gritó: "Son nefastos..."  
>-"Hay que trabajar muy duro"<br>-"Tranquilos, voy a averiguar más hoy voy a su casa"  
>Vemos a Jesse. Luego el ve a Jade y dice:<br>-"Jade puedes ir a tu cuarto?"  
>Jade se levanta y se va del lugar.<br>De repente suena el timbre. Jesse va y abre, es Rachel.  
>-"Hola Jesse"<br>-"Hola Rachel. Pasa"  
>Rachel pasa y se sienta en la mesa. Jesse se sienta también y dice:<br>-"Estas bien?"  
>-"Sí, Y tú?<br>-"Perfecto ahora que estoy contigo."  
>-"Tu casa es preciosa"<br>-"Gracias"  
>Rachel y Jesse pasan el resto del día hablando y riendo. Hasta que el día llega casi a su fin y Rachel dice:<br>-"Te veo mañana en el ensayo?"  
>-"En realidad... No. Me voy 2 semanas a Nueva York."<br>-"Oh, bueno, no pasa nada. Te veré en 2 semanas"  
>Y se besan<br>-"Adiós"  
>Luego de esto aparece Jade que dice:<br>-"Voy a averiguar que se trae Rachel entre manos"  
>Fin del episodio.<p>

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Den follows please!


End file.
